


Long office day

by ShiningStarDan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarDan/pseuds/ShiningStarDan
Summary: It's been a long day for Mycroft Holmes, Detective Inspector Lestrade only want to make him feel a little better





	Long office day

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-ed so please excuse any mistakes

It had been a busy day at the office, the US elections had had a terrible outcome to Mycroft’s opinion and his phone had been ringing all day long. He just wanted to get to his house, order something to eat and sleep as long as possible. Anthea had already left the office and his schedule for tomorrow had been rearranged with the meetings needed so he had nothing left to do now. 

His lonely big house appeared as the car came closer to the main door, he sighed resignated. He opened the door, one foot, then the other, umbrella in hand, the tiredness reflected all over his demeanour, at this point of the day he coudn´t care less about anything in the moment he only hoped that nothing too urgent came during the night and hopefully he would be able to have a full night of sleep.

He opened the door and listened to some noises coming from the inside, the alalrm was off, he tighten his grip on his umbrella, if someone was here robbing him they would not having easy, not on his watch. The a much louder sound resonated all over the house, it sounded like friying pans falling?

He walked slowly all this came from the kitchen and he was surprise to find Gregory with an apron serving food at the table.

-Gregory? What are you doing here this late?

-Hi there love

-How did you get in here?- Greg’s cheeks turned red from embarrassment

-I hope you are not upset but I called Anthea and asked her your security house code. I thought that maybe we could spend some time together- He looked restrained, he knew Mycroft was very private and maybe he considered this a little too abrasive for his privacy- but if you are too tired I think I can…-Greg felt as a strong arms surrounded and embraced him.

-Thank you- whispered Mycroft in Greg’s ear and kissing his silver hair - Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Don´t forget to leave a comment please ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
